Jumpstart Adventures 6th Grade: Mission EarthQuest (1998 prototype version)
This is the RARE unreleased original 1998 game of Jumpstart Adventures 6th Grade: Mission EarthQuest that has the 1997 Jumpstart Previews, but also, it had the 1992-1998 Knowledge Adventure logo and the logo from "Jumpstart Adventures 5th Grade: Jo Hammet, Kid Detective". They were originally going to be released on April 8, 1998, but for an odd reason, the 1992 Knowledge Adventure logo and the 1997 logo were too dull, they decided to change the 1998 logo, which the first three adventure games (from 3rd to 5th Grade), with Assessment Test and Parent Resource Center added and released on August 26, 1998, and JumpStart Adventures 6th Grade was later officially released on October 19, 1998. Differences * The 1992-1998 Knowledge Adventure logo and the original 6th Grade logo was used on Jumpstart Adventures 5th Grade. * The Level indicator was here after you go to the topic title. However, it will be the set levels screen until the final version. * The Progress Report was looks identical as Jumpstart Adventures 5th Grade. * Avoiding the green millipedes and sap causes to lose pod strength was absent. * After frequently causing mistakes, Uncle Eli says "Sorry, you've chose every wrong answers. Come on home!" or "Better luck next time, kids. Come back to EarthQuest." and "Oh, no! You have answered every incorrect answers. Back to Headquarters with you!" * After the Pollution Solution Arcade, Zack is supposed to say, "This factory is complete! Let's move on!" or "That area is finished! Let's move on to the next part of the factory!" However, these comments were absent from the game. * In Viral Vanguard, Zack says, "Whoa! I didn't see that one coming!", "Hey! That came out of nowhere!" and "These viruses are stronger that I'm anticipated. Have to be more careful!" * In the epilogue, A.R.T. says, "Humans", then Zack says "Now I've got you right where I want you, monkey. Checkmate? No way!" and Jess says, "Give it up, Zack", fades to black, and the credits following were absent. * After the epilogue, the credits follows, the Jumpstart Catalog follows and goes straight to the desktop. * After defeating A.R.T.'s villains, the name turns red while returning to the game, Uncle Eli was supposed to say, "Congratulations! You have already completed the adventure by defeating A.R.T.'s villains. Now for more, feel free to play games in simulation mode, or sign-in as a new player to play this game again." However, this was absent. * In Simulation mode, the Inventory, Tutor Mode, Leveling are unlocked in this version. However, it was locked in the final release. * When you exit the program, click the Yes button before the credits. * The "Get the Whole Jumpstart Series" screen was used after the credits. Digital Manual * Digital Manual Transcript * Transcript Credits * Credits Gallery 6th autorun-1.png Original ka logo.png JS6G original title screen.png 6G sign in screen.PNG 6G original progress report.png Jumpstart series catalog.png